Hold On
by BikerChick101
Summary: What if it was Sam and not Joe that picked up Quinn's books and helped her?


"Damn it," Quinn mutters under her breath as her books tumble from her locker and onto the floor in front of her. Groaning she moves her wheelchair forward and bends over, closing her eyes and wincing at the sharp pain that goes up her spine.

"Here let me help you," a voice comes from in front of her. She opens her eyes to see the dark blond hair of the boy picking up her books. Sam.

"Thank you," she says softly blushing as she took the books from him.

"Maybe you should request for a locker on the bottom row," Sam said watching her reach up to get the books she didn't need back into the locker.

"No," she said stubbornly shutting the locker. "I started with this locker and I will end with it."

Sam jumped out of the way just in time before she ran over his toes in her rush to get past him. "Ok, ok you can keep the locker but let me help you."

"Why Sam, why would you want to help me," she asked. He rolled his eyes and walked behind her so he could push her chair. "What are you doing? I can do it myself."

"I'm helping you," he said chuckling when she huffed and crossed her arms. "I want to because you can't do this by yourself Q."

"I can, I don't want your pity Sam," she said. "I am not someone you can fix."

"I know, I'm not trying to fix you," he insisted. "I just, I kinda miss you and after the accident I haven't been around like I should have so I'm making up for that."

Quinn sighed and cursed her weakness for this boy. "No you haven't been," she said smiling because she missed him as well and then added, "I'm glad you're trying."

"This is where I leave you," Sam said as he stopped at the door to her next class. "See you in glee."

Quinn shook her head as he walked back into the crowd almost knocking over a few people in his haste. "What did Trouty want?" Santana asked typing on her phone and not really expecting an answer, Quinn just smiled and watched him disappear into the distance.

* * *

"So I was thinking maybe I could come to your physical therapy sessions," Sam said when he caught up with her after school.

"You were serious about this helping thing, weren't you?" she asked and he nodded, she didn't get it, he had other things to do and other people he'd probably want to spend his time with so why was he insisting that he help her.

"Aw come on Q, spending time with me can't be that bad," he said and she giggled.

"It's not," she said looking up at him and following his line of vision landing on Mercedes. Quinn's smile fell and she flinched at the emotion she felt coursing through her body, he wasn't doing this to spend time with her or to help her he was doing this to get back at Mercedes. The anger she knew she should be feeling was nowhere to be found, it wasn't perfect but she found herself wanting to help him and spend time with him in any way she could.

"So I don't see the problem," he said giving her a megawatt smile.

"Fine, tomorrow, you drive," she told him and he rolled his eyes because of course he's going to drive. "Bye Sam."

He waved as she got to her mom's car, watching the older woman help her in and drive off.

The next day he borrowed Finn's truck and took her to her physical therapy session, once they got her onto the bed and the instructor showed him what to do they were left alone. He accompanied her to every other appointment after that, her mother was working so having someone else take care of her daughter during those days suited her just fine.

"It's a good thing you're flexible," Sam said as he lifted her leg up during one of their sessions and Quinn laughed awkwardly. "I just mean … never mind."

"It's all that cheerleading," she said turning her head to face him, she didn't want to look at her legs and be reminded that she could feel them move so she decided to focus on something that's been bothering her a little. "What's happening with you and Mercedes?"

Sam stopped what he was doing and stared at her, Quinn looked at him expectantly so he continued to move her leg, taking a moment to think. "Nothing," he finally said knowing how lame it sounded, the look on her face told him she didn't believe him either. "We kissed and she felt guilty, broke up with Shane but she's not with me, so really nothing."

Quinn nodded, she admired Mercedes, she wished she was brave enough to tell Sam the truth when she was in that position and she wished more than anything that she fought for him instead of putting the crown she didn't get ahead of everything else and taking Finn up on his offer to be together again. She would probably never get a chance to be with Sam again but she wanted him to be happy.

"You don't have an opinion on that?" Sam asked and Quinn smiled at him.

"Do you want her back?" she asked and he nodded concentrating on bending her leg and waiting for some kind of reaction from her before moving it again. "So what are you going to do about it Mr. Evans?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if she wants me back," Sam said bitterly, shaking his head. "Can you feel that?"

"No," Quinn said through a clenched jaw. "Why don't you find out? Maybe she's just afraid."

Sam put her leg down and looked at her. "If I talk to Mercedes, then you have to accept the fact that this may be permanent."

Quinn looked as if she was going scream at him, her face was red with rage and Sam cowered in fear, but instead of lashing out at him she turned her head away from him and cried. Sam wasn't sure what made him ask her to do that, in the past two weeks they had picked up their friendship again and gotten close enough to talk about anything but they never touched on her possibly being permanently disabled.

"Quinn I'm sorry, I didn't mean -"

"I'm ready to go home now," Quinn said cutting him off, she wiped her tears and stared up at the ceiling until he called the assistant to help her into her wheelchair.

The drive to her house was silent, Quinn stared out the window the entire time and refused to speak to him. When Sam pulled into her driveway he finally turned her to him and spoke to her, he knew it was unfair because she couldn't get out without his help but he needed her to hear him. "I'm sorry I brought it up, I really am but you have to know that it's possible," Sam said.

"I know," Quinn said after a length of silence. When she didn't say anymore Sam sighed and helped her back into the house.

* * *

The next day she avoided him and he let her, he hated that he took his frustrations out on her, he had seen Mercedes and Shane speaking privately after all his efforts to get the diva to talk to him alone and when Quinn asked about Mercedes he just snapped, he wanted her to stop asking because he didn't want to think about it and the only way he could think of was to turn her attention to the glaring problem she had yet to truly deal with.

Sam finally caught up with Quinn in the choir room for Glee but before he could get a word in Mr. Shue was announcing Brittany's song. Sam almost freaked out when Brittany pulled Quinn to the middle of the choir room because for a moment it looked as if she was going to pull Quinn right off her chair. Quinn looked ok when she wheeled herself back to the side of the room away from everyone dancing so he didn't make a bigger effort to check on her, half way through the performance they were led to the auditorium, he lost her in the crowd but he saw Artie right behind her so he felt himself breathe easier, at least she had someone.

Sam was enjoying the performance, it was a relaxing break from his day and it gave him a few moments to gather himself before apologizing to Quinn, he was also in such a position that he couldn't see Mercedes at all unlike in the choir room where she, like everyone else, was always within his sight and avoiding her right now was what he needed. He didn't want to look at someone who didn't want to look at him.

Then Brittany was speaking, he wasn't paying much attention until he saw everyone turn to the back of the room where Brittany and Santana were looking, he turned just in time to see Quinn's face fall, Artie was beside her trying to say something but she stopped him and wheeled herself out of the auditorium.

Sam looked around, everyone was minding their own business, no-one even bothered trying to find out where Quinn went. Sam helplessly looked at Artie who shrugged and dropped his head, there was only so much he could do. He got up and ran out of the auditorium and straight to the girls bathroom where they had their first conversation and he told her she had pretty eye's. That day seemed light years away even though only a year had passed, that bathroom was generally empty and for that he was grateful, he didn't want to scare some poor girl when he barged in there to look for Quinn.

She was facing away from the mirrors and the door, as close to a corner as her wheelchair would allow her to go, the tears in her eyes broke his heart. "You were right," she whispered when he kneeled down in front of her. "I am never getting out of this chair."

"You could," Sam said he hated the doubt in her eyes. "You will."

"No," she screamed. "I'm am paralyzed, I'm never going to dance the way Brit just did or cheer like I used to or just _walk_ down the hallway anymore, I'm going to be stuck in this thing for the rest of my life."

"It will take time, they were going to try something new in your next session remember?" Sam asked. He couldn't remember exactly what it was that the physical therapist said but they wanted to get her of the same routine and into something a little different to see if she reacts.

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes, "There's no point in going back there, they've given up as well," she said and Sam frowned. "I don't want to act like there's hope anymore."

"There is hope," Sam said, desperately trying to convince her to hold onto the little she seemed to have.

"There isn't," she screamed punching his chest, Sam almost lost his balance, for a tiny girl she sure was strong. "I can't keep hoping, I can't keep getting disappointed."

He didn't know what to say, he couldn't promise that she wouldn't be disappointed, after all he was the one who wanted her to accept that she could never walk again.

"Please don't make me," she whispered. Sam didn't know what to do, so he just leaned forward and wiped her tears away.

"Ok, ok," he said thinking of a way to convince her to continue with the therapy. He reached down absent-mindedly and patted her leg before standing up.

"Sam," Quinn whispered urgently and he looked down at her and cringed, realizing what he'd just done.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," he said trying to explain himself and what an idiot he was. "I swear that wasn't on purpose."

"No, do it again," she said, Sam looked at her confused before he touched her leg just above her knee again and Quinn let out the breath she was holding and smiled. "I felt that."

"No way," he said and she nodded, grinning from ear to ear because she felt her leg. Without thinking Sam wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Sam I need air," Quinn said and he let go, he was so happy that he was wrong, he just hoped that the feeling she's got in her legs isn't some temporary thing.

* * *

"I don't understand why you want to go to prom with him Quinn," Sam said frustrated, as he helped her out of her wheelchair. It had been a two weeks since that day in the bathroom where she had almost given up and prom was approaching fast, it was her senior prom and Quinn wanted to be ready for it. "He's got a girlfriend, people know you aren't together."

"I know that, I'm not trying to take him away from his girlfriend, I just want to win that crown," Quinn said holding the bars. "Don't let go off me."

"I've got you," Sam said keeping his hands on her waist as she adjusted herself so that she could try walking. "He's not your ticket to winning that crown, you don't need him."

"Ever since Mercedes agreed to go to Prom with you, you've been unbearable," Quinn said moving slowly. "It's just the campaign and one dance or maybe two if we win and then he can leave to be with Rachel the rest of the night while I watch everyone from the sidelines."

"I like Finn, he's been awesome these past couple of months but I don't like the idea of the two of you," Sam said and Quinn registered that he may not only be opposed to her and Finn going together because of Rachel but also because of his part in the destruction of their relationship the year before. "Maybe you should go with Puck, he's got that whole bad boy thing going for him."

"Sam," Quinn said slowly as if talking to a child. "I am going with Finn, the posters are made, my dress is set all he has to do is stay away from Rachel and her anti-prom for one measly hour and it'll all be over."

"I don't like it," he grumbled and Quinn smiled, she doesn't know whether he's jealous of Finn or he didn't like it because he thought it was unfair to Rachel, she was really hoping it was the first one.

Sam had watched as Finn screamed at Quinn while he was dancing with Mercedes. He didn't know whether he should go over and see if there was a problem but Mercedes was smiling when he twirled her and he waited so long to have her back in his arms that he didn't want to ruin her night, that was until Finn tried pulling Quinn up to stand with him.

Sam didn't think he just grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her across the floor to where Couch Sylvester was currently pushing her finger into Finns chest and threatening to throw him out like she did the year before. Quinn's got tears in her eyes and he can't help but want to punch Finn for making her cry, again.

"Quinn, are you ok?" Mercedes asks when Finn leaves the gym.

"Yeah I just need to find Santana, it's time to tally the votes," Quinn says, like nothing happened.

"Ok," Mercedes says slowly and then backs away as Quinn maneuvers her wheelchair through the crowd.

The next time Sam sees her, she's being pushed onto stage for the crowning, she has a smile on her face that lets him know that she's done something that she's proud of so when they call Rachel's name for prom queen instead of hers Sam is shocked. It takes him a little while to figure out that she was probably the reason that Rachel is having the perfect prom.

"This school and prom queens," Mercedes mutters beside him chuckling and he has to smile at that because for the two proms he's been to at this school, none of the actual candidates were crowned Queen.

Quinn and Santana start to sing so he holds his hand out to Mercedes and asks her to dance with him. The night has left him feeling a little empty, that spark he felt with Mercedes just wasn't there anymore, he was fighting for the girl he left the year before but they had both changed, she moved on with a guy who worshipped her and he grew up trying to save him family from the streets.

"It's different isn't it?" Mercedes asks him while they dance and he nods.

"Go to him," Sam finally says, he knows she's been sneaking glances at Shane all night.

There are gasps all around the gym so he turns to the stage to see what's wrong, Quinn's standing with a little help from Santana, she's letting everyone know that she's going to keep the promise she made to them and dance at nationals. Sam locks eyes with Quinn and gives her an encouraging smile.

Mercedes nudges him and he turns back to her. "Finish the dance with me then you can get your Barbie back."

Sam frowns at her and then realizes she's talking about Quinn, "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know why you came after me Sam," she says as the last notes of the song ring out. "We both know where your heart lies." Mercedes pats his chest and smiles. "Good luck."

Sam's watching Mercedes and Shane dance when Quinn finds him, she's back in her wheelchair he's assuming because just standing for too long makes her really tired. "Hey, are you ok?" she asks putting her hand on his, she'd been watching Sam all night, she smiled when he did and looked away when he looked at her, it was an automatic reaction.

"Yeah," he said. "I think you were the highlight of the night when you stood up."

"I wanted to give them something to remember," Quinn said smiling.

"Let's dance," he said standing up from his seat. "But not with your chair."

"Sam," Quinn started to complain when he stopped her.

"All you have to do is hold onto me," he said putting both his hands out for her to take and she eyed them suspiciously. "I'll even let you stand on my shoes."

Quinn giggled and let him help her stand like he'd been doing the past few weeks, she got onto his feet and let him carry her into the crowd of dancing students.

"I know what you did," he whispers when he stops walking, she steps off his shoes so she could have her first proper slow dance at her senior prom.

"What did I do?" Quinn asks, as he starts to sway them, his hands are on her waist holding her and her arms are around his neck.

"For Rachel and her being prom queen," Sam said smiling. "I think it was really nice Q."

Quinn blushed and looked out into the crowd to find Rachel, her friend was happy and it made Quinn happy that she could do that. "Mercedes seems happy," she says wondering why he was so happy when his date was dancing with her ex.

"She is," he said spinning them by gently lifting her off the ground. "We decided that we want different things."

"Oh," Quinn says in a questioning tone looking up. Sam nods and before she can say more his lips are on hers and she feels a spark going through her body.

"Sorry," he mumbles when he pulls away but he's got a goofy smile plastered on his face. Quinn bites her lip and leans up to capture his again.

"I've been waiting for you to do that," she whispers, she doesn't say that she'd been waiting for him to kiss her since he helped her pick up her books all that time ago.

"Are we really going to do this? Us?" he asks looking a little shy, they've stopped moving and are now just standing on the dance floor looking at each other.

"I'm going to Yale next year Sam," Quinn says dejectedly, and for the first time she wishes she didn't have to leave Lima so she could have more time with this boy.

"I'm willing to do long distance if you are," Sam says quickly and Quinn smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he confirms smiling warmly. "_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_," he starts singing and she laughs.

"Ok," she says, she pulls her right hand away from his neck and holds it between them. "You never were very observant."

Sam quirks an eyebrow up before looking at her hand and finding the promise ring he gave her on her finger. "You still have it?"

"I always had hope," she says, smiling because she can't not smile when he's looking at her like that.

"So Barbie and Ken are back," Rachel says and Sam and Quinn turn to her, she gives Quinn a hug because at this point she's figured out, with the help of Santana, what Quinn did. Quinn smiles, pulling Sam's arm a little tighter around her waist where he's holding her in case she needs him as the rest of the glee club find them. Sam kisses her head and she can't help but think how perfect they are for each other and how much she wants this too last.

* * *

**A/N ok so this is the first time i've finished a fabrevans story and felt it was good enough to be read by anyone other then me, I really really love this couple and I hope I did them justice *crosses fingers* I'm used to writing Gossip Girl so writing these two characters were a little different so I apologise if they were a little AU, I dont like the ending very much but I honestly can't think of anything better and it fits kinda so here's hoping you guys think it was good hehe**

**Please review and let me know how I did, I hope you guys enjoy this**

**Special thank you to my little cousin for pushing me to post this lol**

**I do not own Glee**

**I'm gonna stop my ramblings now lol so Until next time (^^,)**


End file.
